At The Office
by Xxanimefangurl2294xX
Summary: What happens in the office, stays in the office. LEMON *now an ongoing story *
1. Chapter 1

At The Office

A/N: I was bored the other day and wrote this up, so I hope you like it:-D

*DISCLAIMER* I Do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the last name of Sora (it's from an anime that I love and the main character's first name is Sora too; 3)

*(*(*((*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*((*(*(*(*(*

Walking through the hallway, Sora approaches a large black door. He knocks softly waiting for an answer from the other side.

"Uh, excuse me Mr. Hasune I have the paperwork you wanted…" the brunette said softly as he cracked the door.

"Great, come in" a deeper voice responded

Sitting in a swivel chair, Riku Hasune the CEO of Destiny Enterprise looks up from his small stack of paper. His long silver hair, intense aquamarine eyes and skin that resembles the color of ivory made the younger brunette blush at his attractive physique.

"You can just place them over here on my desk, Hashiba." Riku said his voice smooth like silk.

"Oh, o-okay… here sir" Sora walks over to the older man's desk, handing him the vanilla colored folder.

"Thank you very much" The silver haired man chimed, flashing Sora a pearly white smile.

"Er, you're welcome… If you need anything else just let me know" Sora stated, his blush spreading across his slightly tan skin.

Turning for the door, Sora makes his way out of the large office.

"Oh and Sora, there is one more thing you could do…"

Strong arms wrap around the younger's waist from behind, grinding into the brunette's backside which made him gasp out in surprise.

"My, my Sora you look so sexy today, I don't think I can hold back anymore" Riku whispered huskily into his ear, making him shudder.

" I-I ..."

"Why so formal? You know you can just call me Riku, oh and moan it while you're at it."Riku said nibbling on the brunette's earlobe.

The silver haired man began kissing down Sora's neck, soft moans escaping his lips.

"W-wait Hasune, stop we can't…Uhhng n-not here."

"Sora, I need you right now, and besides you're on break"

"I know b-but what if we get caught or if someone hears us?" Sora whimpered, biting his bottom lip as the older of the two began unbuttoning his shirt, loosening his cerulean tie.

"…I doubt that'll happen, so just relax and enjoy yourself okay?"

Without letting Sora respond Riku picked him up, placing him down on his Maplewood desk kissing him deeply as he pulled his body close.

"Hnn~ y-yes Riku" Sora whimpered, tugging on his boss's tie, arching his back.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying our little rendezvous as much as me Hashiba…" Riku smirked against his neck, unzipping his dark wash jeans.

"Hmm, it seems like the more we do this, the harder you get Sora~" Riku teased while biting his bottom lip, pulling out the said brunette's very noticeable erection stroking it tantalizingly slow.

Without wasting another second, Riku started removing Sora's clothing, pulling off his dark-wash jeans around his ankles and fully exposing his chest.

Looking down at his lover's flushed face, tight tan skin and petite body made him just want to cum right then. He traces the smooth skin of his chest with his hand; the brunette's chest heaving up and down with excitement.

"Damn Hashiba, . right now" The Man marveled at the sight of the brunette beauty on his desk, unzipping his black pinstripe slacks and his shirt, but leaving it on.

"Y-your shirt, aren't you gonna take that it of-"

"Next time okay…" Riku kissed Sora on the lips quickly

Nodding, Sora looked up into the elder's eyes; cerulean and aquamarine gaze into each other as they both closing in for a sweet kiss.

As the kiss continued, Riku took his tie and skillfully tied Sora's wrists together tightly, but not enough to hurt him.

"Mhn Riku? That's tight what are you doin-"

"Trying something new today, you know to spice things up."

Lifting Sora's legs, placing them on his broad shoulders, Riku pulled a condom out of his pocket. He tore the gold foil with his teeth and rolled on the protection, lining himself with the younger male's entrance.

Sora winced as Riku began pushing his rock hard erection through his tight ring of muscle.

"Ahng R-Riku!" Sora groaned, his inner walls clamping down on his lover's member, making Riku moan deeply at the tightness; Making its way further inside, tan fingers tangle in the silky soft strands of silver.

Not much time had passed until Riku started a nice and steady pace, each thrust made Sora cry out in ecstasy, begging for more. Riku silenced him with a hard kiss, to remind him where they were.

"Shh, remember we can't be too loud Hashiba" the elder panted huskily into the younger's ear; his thrusts becoming faster and more frantic.

"Ahh R-Riku, yes Hasune… Mhn give it to me" the brunette moaned into his lover's ear, wrapping both arms around the back of Riku's moist skin; beads of sweat rolled down both of their foreheads.

The elder had a quick idea, Picking Sora up they headed over to his black leather swivel chair. He sat in it, the brunette on his lap; bucking and his slender hips.

Sora met Riku's powerful thrusts, rolling his hips down as the older trusted upward which created a delicious friction; making both males moan out loudly . You could tell that their climaxes were soon to come.

"Hnn R-Riku I'm so close~ I feel like I'm going to explode"

"I know me too; just hold it a little longer Sora"

With only a few more thrusts, both males reach their explosive climaxes; Sora threw his head back in a silent scream and arching his back in the process.

"F-fuck! Hnn Sora~ "Riku groans; filling his condom to the brim with his hot and milky seed.

"Riku I-"

"Love you so much~" Riku finished, gently kissing his lover's sweaty forehead before pulling out of the hot cavern.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* A FEW MINUTES LATER*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(**(

Coming down from their erotic high, Sora sighs as he pulls his pants up.

"Riku… we can't keep doing this at work, people are already talking about me dating the boss… and I don't want any rumors spreading…" Sora sighed as he looked over to his lover who was straightening his aquamarine colored tie.

"… Sora, don't worry, if I hear anything ill put a stop to it ASAP so…" Kisses Sora's lips softly, lifting his chin to look in his eyes" stop stressing over it okay baby?"

A moment of silence passed before the brunette responded.

"O-okay, I will, but will you promise to keep the office sex down to a minimum please, it messes up with my work flow" Sora giggled, kissing Riku's chin.

"I can't promise that, especially since you come to work looking so damn fuckable everyday; I'm sorry that I have testosterone." The silver haired male chuckled, kissing Sora on the nose which crunched up when he did so.

"I'm sorry; I love looking sexy for my man~" the brunette giggled again, flashing a cutesy grin at his lover.

"You don't even have to try, that one of the reasons I love you, and plus the office sex is pretty kinky, you can't say you didn't like it" Riku teased picking Sora up off the ground and kissing his lips.

"Hey, put me down, I gotta get back to work my break has been over for a while now…" the younger said, scratching the back of his head, laughing softly.

"Hmm I guess you're right, wouldn't want you in trouble…. We're still on for dinner tonight right baby?"

"Of course, Love you"

"Love you too baby, see you later"

As Sora closes the door, Riku lets out a satisfied sigh.

"Man, Love my job!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you guys think? Love it hate it? Let me know: D

ALSO! If you would like to see either a second chapter for Soriku or a chapter with another pairing Let know~

Thanks for Reading!~ u


	2. Chapter 2

At The Office

A/N: Hey everyone, here's the second installment of 'At the Office'. I would first like to thank all who read and those who reviewed (AnsemMesna,dragonmaster567, and merrr16 ) thank you guys so much~: D it means a lot to me. Also I've decided to turn this into a full story instead of just a one or two shot, so enjoy.

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters~

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Pressed against a sturdy wall, Sora is being ravished by his office lover once again.

"Hnn~ R-Riku…" the brunette moaned out softly, a growing need stirring up below.

"So, Hashiba… wanna fool around? A quickie perhaps?" the silver haired male whispered huskily into the younger's ear, feeling him shiver at the suggestion.

Nodding, Sora groaned softly as the older of the two cupped his erection thru his boxers; rubbing the hardened flesh. Riku smirked and leant in for a kiss, tugging on Sora's bottom lip as he picked him up, heading over to the usual spot of their erotic endeavors; Riku's swivel chair.

The removal of clothing was quick and smooth, the older male pried Sora's soft and tan legs open; displaying sweet kisses on each inner thigh, each kiss made the brunette shiver in anticipation.

"J-just hurry, I can't take much more teasing…" Sora moaned out, biting his bottom lip, looking into aquamarine eyes that were clouded with lust. Not another moment passed, a hot and wet tongue wrapped around Sora; the movements were slow and longing. Making the younger groan in irradiance, Riku smirked at his lover's "need for speed~"

The skilled tongue delved into the fleshy slit, Sora arched his back whimpering at the action; beads of pre-cum leak out from the tip. The silver haired male lapped the milky substance on his tongue, going up to lock lips once more; the stimulating taste of his seed mixed with vanilla made both men groan out in approval.

The two continued their sexual endeavor, unaware of what was on the other side. A red headed man named Axel Kaji was walking down the hall, only to be distracted by the sounds of moans inside Hasune's office. He stood there, leaning onto the door to try and find out who was in the room.

'I wonder who's inside, I'm pretty sure it's a male's voice, someone young and cute' Axel thought to himself.

Not long after, there was an adorable cry of pleasure from inside, just then the redhead recognized the voice; it was none other than Sora Hashiba. Emerald eyes widened but then grew devious.

'Hmm, this situation just got a lot more interesting, well for me anyway~' the redhead chimed evilly inside his thoughts. He waited outside the door, just to see the brunette's reaction.

*(*(*(** (*(*(*(*(*(*(*(FIVE MINUTES LATER*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(** (*(*(

Grabbing the doorknob, Sora exits the room with a happy and satisfied expression on his features. But the happiness withered away as he spotted crimson from his peripheral vision. Leaning up against the white wall, the older redhead looked over at the frozen brunette; smirking at the blush on his cheeks and fear in his eyes.

"Well, well you two have fun in there Hashiba~?" Axel chimed in a deep voice, locking his intense emerald with frightened cerulean.

Unable to respond Sora tore his eyes away; not wanting confrontation, Sora rushes past Axel, Dashing towards the restroom not saying a word.

The redhead chuckled to himself "this is going to be fun~"

Rushing inside the Restroom, Sora heads over to the sink to wash his face; in order to calm down.

' shit, I think he might have heard Riku and I just then, if so then he's going to tell everyone, I'm afraid of what he'll say or do…' Sora thought, splashing the cold water on his warm face.

'Take it easy Sora, he probably didn't hear anything, most likely he's out to mess with my mind again; just like in high school' the brunette reassured himself, turning the sink of and drying his face, he left to go and finish his shift.

7:30PM came by quicker than Sora expected, but he sure wasn't complaining. Grabbing his coat, water bottle and work bag, Sora heads off to the elevator. Waiting for the 12th floor to become the 1st, the brunette received a text message from none other than Riku. Smiling softly he opened it; laughing softly.

"Did I tell you that I love you today? Because I do~ xoxo 3 call me when you get home"

Typing up a quick reply, Sora shoved his cell in his coat pocket; finally making it to the bottom floor. Walking down P2, the brunette pulls out his car keys as he approached his vehicle. But he stopped dead in his tracks, the redheaded man lent up against his car grinned.

"Took ya long enough, I've been waiting for you Sora~" Axel smirked getting off the car moving towards the brunette. As he moved closer, Sora stepped back, feeling uneasy.

"w-what do you want Axel?" Sora said reaching for his phone but was stopped by a strong hand grasping his wrist.

"Well there are a lot of things that I want, but we'll get to that soon enough, now how about telling me what you and Hasune were doing in his office earlier?" The redhead smirked looking down at Sora's face.

"w-what are talking about, I was only in there to give him my reports for the week… that's all, so if you're done harassing me, I'd like to go home; it's been a long ass day."

"Oh I'm nowhere near done Sora" Axel leaned down whispering into his ear "I know what happened in there earlier Hashiba, I heard the whole thing so I think if be in your best interest to not piss me off" Axel growled, his grip tightening.

His hot breath sent an uncomfortable chill to run down the younger's spine; it made Sora want to get away from him as soon as possible.

"What is this? A-are you blackmailing me?" Sora whimpered in fear, pulling back his wrist; locking eyes with emerald.

"Call it what you want, but I'll make you a proposition, keep me happy and my lips will be sealed, but if not, it could end badly for you, I wouldn't want that you just too cute for your own good" the redhead pulls the younger close to his body; leaning into his lips innocently, nothing like his motives. It was a forced kiss, making the brunette groan in disgust. Pulling away, Axel smirks at the angry blue eyes.

" oh and don't say a word to Hasune, or the deal is off and don't try to be sneaky because I'll know if he knows." The redhead said his voice deepening.

Nodding Sora gives him an angry glare he watches him walk away.

"damn what am I gonna do?" Sora sighed getting in his car.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(end of chapter 2(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(**(*

A/N: Well what do you guys think love it hate it lemme know


	3. Chapter 3

At The Office

Chapter 3:

A/N: Hey everyone, Here's the third chapter of at the office, hopefully you all like it (if not tell me what you'd like to see different: D) also I would like to thank All that have been reading and those who reviewed and thanks to all you guys! Now on with the Story~

Sora Drove home with a cluster of unpleasant thoughts invading his mind. Opening his apartment door, the brunette threw his work bag and jacket on his soft gray recliner, plopping on his couch with a loud sigh. "What am I going to do? I knew we should've been more mindful of our surroundings… now that Axel knows about Riku and I, it can only get worse from here…"

As the brunette continued to think about the current situation, his little chow chow puppy, pocky, came in the living room. She noticed how her master wasn't being himself so she tried to comfort him; licking his hand in order to grasp his attention.

"Oh hey girl, thanks for trying to help me, maybe you can go beat up Axel for me; gnaw on his stupid-pale-blackmailing-face! You'd do for me huh girl?" Sora laughed softly as his puppy licked his nose, it helped a little bit but not enough to completely ease his mind. Setting her down, Sora gets up, running a slightly tan hand through his chestnut spikes and heading for his bedroom.

After a nice hot shower, an episode of Supernatural, and a bowl of strawberry ice-cream, Sora began to get ready for bed. Turning off all the unnecessary lights around the apartment the brunette settled in his warm comforter. As slumber began to take effect, Sora sighed "hopefully things will be good tomorrow…" Finally sleep overtook the uneasy brunette.

The next morning, Sora wakes up doing the usual routine; feeding Pocky, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and grabbing his things for work. Before he unplugged his cell from its charger, there were three notifications, two text messages and a missed call, all from Riku. The messages said:

"Hey, I was just wondering if you made it home alright, you didn't call me so I was a little worried, Call me~ (10:15pm)

Riku

"You might be asleep by now, but I wanted to say goodnight, Love you, I'll see you tomorrow: D" (11:45pm)

Riku

Looking at the sweet and concerned messages made Sora smile; it reminded him of why he loved Riku so much and why he just can't help himself around him; the way he'd stare at him with those intense eyes, they were practically having eye sex in meetings. The brunette checked his watch, noticing the time. He gave Pocky a loving pat on her soft, silky and dark coco brown fur before grabbing his keys and heading out.

The elevator made it to his requested floor. As he made his way down the northwest hall, his good friend Kairi Sanoto greeted him with her usual happy smile. The two chatted for a minute or two, he still had about five minutes to go clock in. Sora looked at his watch again; he had to get to his desk in two minutes so he said a temporary goodbye to his dear childhood friend and continue to make his way to his desk. 'So far so good, not a sight of Axel anywhere I just might be able to steer clear of him all da-'Sora spoke way to soon, the one person that he didn't want to see was right there waiting for him at the water-cooler, which was right across from his desk.

The brunette mentally cried out in frustration. 'Damn, he's the Last person I need to see right now, maybe if I ignore him he'll just leave me alone…' following the idea he just had, Sora walked right passed the Redhead; not once looking at him, hardly even acknowledging his presence. But the older man let his presence be well known to Sora; he gently grasped one of the younger's, wrists pulling him back against his chest, inhaling the sweet scent that lingered on his skin.

"Hmm Sora, is that a new shower-gel you're using? Is it Vanilla? Wait maybe its strawberry…" Axel nuzzled his nose into the back of Sora's neck, smirking against his soft skin.

"A-Axel, stop it... Please let me go, I'm going to be late!" Sora said semi-quietly as he moved away from the tall redhead.

"Nah, I'm thinking we could have a little fun~ whatcha say? It would work out in your favor Hashiba, remember I have control over what happens from here… so do what I say or you'll regret it immensely." The older smirked with a hint of a teasing voice, while kissing his neck nipping the flesh and leaving a small red mark on the left side of his neck.

Just as Sora was being fondled by Axel, someone was making their way in the two male's direction. They both heard faint footsteps getting closer and closer. Sora moved away from Axel quickly, fixing his blue, black, and white plaid shirt, straightening his black tie.

The mysterious figure finally approached them. It ended up being one of the supervisors, Leon Sonohara. The taller brunette looked at the two males suspiciously, keeping his stoic exterior.

"Hashiba, shouldn't you be at your desk by now? Your shift started six minutes ago…" Leon stated, looking into cerulean eyes, which were apologetic.

"I'm s-sorry , I-it won't happen again…" the younger brunette said, his head down in embarrassment; one being scolded by a supervisor and two to have just been harassed by a fellow co-worker, physically.

Nodding Leon accepted the younger's apology, leaving to his own personal office at the end of the hallway. The two are alone once again.

Sora didn't look at Axel; he began walking away from the redhead in haste.

"Oh and Sora, You and I can continue this later~" winking at the now blushing brunette he gives him a seductive smirk.

Blushing hotly, Sora made a quick getaway to his work space. Making a mental note of what Axel just said.

Sora received an Email from Riku around 2:30pm, reading it to himself he blushed faintly and sent a quick reply. A few seconds later the silver haired male replied.

"Meet me in my office in about ten minutes,*wink*"

-R. Hasune

The brunette giggled and typed one last message, clicking send.

Ten minutes later, Sora knocked on the large door, not really needing to, but Riku was still the boss.

"Yeah come in…" Riku said nonchalantly knowing who it already was.

Walking inside, the silver haired male had a large grin plastered on his handsome face; he sauntered over to his lover giving him a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss became a little more intense with each passing moment. The older of the two began to rub Sora up and down his sides; cupping his perky and round butt in his large ivory hands. The action made the brunette gasp out in surprise, making Riku chuckle softly.

Riku gently pushed his lover against the wall, pushing his plaid shirt up until you saw his subtle muscles on his stomach. Sora moaned out softly in approval at the tender touches; wanting more of his lover's touch.

Riku then made his way down Sora's neck, but stopping for a moment.

"Hey, what happened to your neck it's all red…" the silver haired male asked looking at it curiously.

In a slight panic, brunette came up with a quick lie.

"Oh, that must be a bug bite, ahaha I really need to get that tick and flea stuff for Pocky…" Sora laughed hoping Riku would buy it.

Riku was silent for a moment laughing as well.

"Yeah that must be it… but uh you should put something on that before it gets worse"

Riku pulled away walking over to his desk to pull some antibiotic cream out. Sora put some of it on and smiled at his lover.

When he gave it back to him, Riku sat back down at his desk sipping his coffee.

"Hey Sora can you meeting please remind everyone about the meeting at 4:00?" The silver haired male said, looking up at his brunette.

Sora nodded and just stood there, not knowing what else to say. A few moments later Sora tried to catch Riku's attention, he was back to his own paperwork. But to know anvil, the confused brunette left the room, a sudden panic flashed across his face.

' Shit,Does he know that I lied to him?'

~*~*END CHAPTER 3~~*~

CONTINUE? let me know if you guys are liking the story :D


	4. Chapter 4

At The Office

Chapter 4:

A/N: Hey guys this is the forth chapter for ATO, I hope you guys have been enjoying it so far. I want to thank all of you guys, over 1000 hits in less than a month, it may not be a lot to some but It is to me ^ u ^~ and another thing, there will be some angst in the next few chapters, just a heads up. Alright on with the story~

***SORA'S P.O.V***

After I left Riku's office, I haven't been able to ease my mind… I didn't want to lie but I'm practically stuck between a rock and a hard place; the rock being Riku and my secret, and Axel being the hard place. Trudging back down to my desk, I start sending out emails reminding everyone in my department about the meeting at 4:00PM.

The meeting was brief and to the point, I was trying to catch Riku's eye for a moment; but his aquamarine didn't connect with my cerulean. It made my heart sink, guilt eating away at me. As I got up from one of the swivel chairs at the long hardwood table, I notice Riku and I are the last ones in the room. The awkward silence didn't help the fact that he had a blank and unreadable expression; I loved it when he'd smile at me instead. We stood there for approximately 30 seconds in an uncomfortable silence. I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off by someone else.

"Oh um sorry to interrupt Mr. Hasune , but there's a call for you on line one. I believe it's from your father Sephiroth." Zexion Naoto said in his soft spoken tone as always.

"Oh thank you Zexion, tell him I'm coming right now" Riku said while making his way closer to the exit.

I froze slightly, not wanting to miss the chance of saying something to him before he left. He started walking out, but before did so he looked back giving me a forced smile.

" uh ill see you later Hashiba…" then he was gone.

Standing there, frozen and guilty; it took me a few seconds before I left the now deserted office.

' He knows... he knows and I cant tell him why I lied...'

Finally it was 7:30pm and I could go home, I signed off my work computer and got all my other things; work bag ,water bottle,and jacket. I made it to the elevator and I saw Kairi again. Her usual smile faltered when she looked at me.

" whats wrong Sora? You look like you're upset about something..."

"... oh uh its nothing im fine, don't worry about me.." I reassured her putting on a fake smile.

" well alright, call me if you need to talk about anything, you know im always here for you."

" I know, thanks Kai"

" no problem ,I'll see you later Ive gotta drop off some manuscripts to Leon." she said smiling again heading in the other direction.

Once again I was there all alone with my thoughts. Stepping into the elevator I waited for it close before I sighed loudly; I just had to let it out.

' Things couldn't possibly get worse...' I thought walking down through the front door of the building.

As I went around the corner, making my way to the parking garage, I felt strong arms around my waist, hot breath and a familiar scent of red-hots and cigarettes.

" Hmm baby, I've been waiting forever for you to come out. You know I can get impatient~" his hot breath attacked my senses; lapping my ear in the process, it was very unpleasant.

" Axel... go away "

" too bad, I have some plans for us tonight~" the redhead smirked deviously

' he doesn't mean sex does he?' I thought in fear , I could tell that he wouldn't let me go about my way.

" w-what kind of plans?" I whimpered, trying to leave his tight hold on my waist.

Smirking, he turned me around to face him; leaning down close to my lips. Those emerald eyes filled with lust, stared into mine.

" you'll find out soon enough Sora~ now lets go" he released my waist and grabbed my hand with surprising gentleness as we headed to his car.

" wait, what about my car I cant just leave it here!" I said looking up at the older man with suspicion.

Being completely ignored, he unlocked the car doors, opening the passenger side for me.

" Don't worry about it, just get in" he said, pushing me inside, causing me to gasp out in surprise.

Before I knew it we pulled off, driving to an unknown destination.

***RIKU'S P.O.V***

I looked outside my office window, the sun was long gone and my mind was unfocused. I was thinking back on the incident from earlier. Sora and I were doing our usual thing, but when I saw that red mark on Sora's neck I got suspicious. Its not that I dont trust him or think he's cheating; but as a man, a person in a loving relationship, I was curious. I know him like the back of my hand, so I could tell that he was lying about It being a bug bite. But I let it go for the time being; I didn't want to have that on my mind when there was a meeting later on.

But it was All I could think about, I tried my hardest to stay focused, not once looking into cerulean that makes me melt with every glance. I waited until after the meeting to talk to him but as soon as he was about to say something I got a phone call from my father. It almost seems like everything was against me at that moment. I couldn't ignore the hurt expression on his face when I had to go but I told him we would talk later.

" I'll just call him when I get home,I know it was kind of rude of me to leave him just standing there..." I sighed, walking down the practically deserted parking garage; only a few cars scattered around.

Suddenly, I noticed that Sora's car was still in here, which is odd because he usually leaves at 7:30.

" His car is still here?... But thats weird; I didn't see him on my way out"

'He is a grown man, he can take care of himself, he's most likely finishing this weeks sales reports..' I thought, reassuring myself that everything was alright. Getting into my own car, I leave the garage, heading in the direction of my residence. It was about five minutes when I made it to a stop light, I noticed Axel Kaji's car about two cars ahead. I saw him talking to someone on the passenger's side but I couldn't make out who it was. Then shock, confusion, and disbelief consumed me; I know those brown spikes anywhere. But it cant be him, right?

" SORA?"

*~~*~*END OF CHAPTER 4*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To be continued? ^^ tell me what you guys think, thanks :D


	5. Chapter 5

**_At The Office_**

Chapter 5:

A/N: Hey everyone, this is the fifth chapter of at the office.(**Sorry it took so long for me to update*) Thank you to all that have been reading and the reviews, they help me keep my drive :D Enjoy~!

The light changed from red to green, cars regaining their speed; but Riku couldn't move. His heart dropped into his stomach; eyes darkening with anger. Everything seemed to slow down in that moment of discovery; Sora, his beloved boyfriend in the car belonging to Axel Kaji.

"Sora? What is he doing with Axel? There's no way... he wouldn't cheat on me would he?" Riku said thinking about the possibilities of what they could be doing together.

Countless thoughts roamed in a chaotic flame throughout the sliver haired male's mind. His heart began to clench at the very thought of that redheaded bastard touching Sora in anyway; hurt began to change into anger.

" All I know, is that asshole better not lay his filthy hands on _My_ Sora!" Riku growled as his knuckles turned white, his grasp on the black steering wheel tightening with more and more intensity.

Not wasting another second , Riku makes his way around the large mass of cars; subtly following the redhead's car.

Finally making it to their destination, Sora looks at the redhead in utter confusion.

" uh Axel? Why are we at a club?" the brunette asked; looking at unreadable emerald eyes.

Axel waited for a moment before he responded, pulling into a parking space close to the entrance.

"Because I wanted to have some fun tonight, we could get a little drunk... and see where it goes from there" The older of the two said huskily with a suggestive tone; leaning into Sora's lips, his hot breath ghosting over his lips which causing the brunette to shudder.

"C-can we just go inside...?" The brunette sighed moving away from the elder; quickly undoing his seat-belt.

" Sure thing baby, you're in for quite a night~" the redhead smirked as he got out of the car; waiting on the other side for Sora. He grabbed his hand and they made their way to the entrance.

Riku wasn't far behind them, he spotted the two walking down the parking lot. A wave of irritation entered his thoughts momentarily. The silver haired man was trying to figure out a way to go inside without being noticed; waiting back for a minute, he then got out of his own vehicle and made his way into the club.

The redhead and the brunette made it inside; the club was lit up with bright and colorful lights, the music was upbeat, full of energy, and the place was packed;no doubt it was close to its maximum compacity.

" wow, this place is... loud!" Sora said to the older in a higher volume than usual.

Smiling Axel nodded leaning down to the younger; so he didn't have to yell over the music.

" I know what you mean, now how about I get you a drink...or three~?" the redhead said, a teasing tone saturated his smooth and husky voice.

Not really wanting to drink , the younger didn't respond, but to Axel it was a yes. Grabbing his small hand, Axel and Sora made their way over to the bar; it was very simple but it somehow fit the rest of the large club. Turning around, the bartender looked at the two new additions to his bar; he was tall blond and had two piercings in his left ear.

" Axel! Long time no see, how's it been man?" the tall blond yelled, a smile plastered on his bearded face.

" Luxord, man its been great I hope you've been alright~" the redhead chimed a grin on his features as well.

' maybe they're old friends? It would explain the sudden change in the atmosphere.' Sora thought to himself as he stood there awkwardly while the two continued to catch up.

" … Ahahah yeah thats right, so who's the cutie" Luxord laughed, pointing down to the finally noticed brunette.

Pulling Sora closer to him, the redhead smirked and chuckled lightly.

" this is Sora, he's a _**friend**_ of mine, I wanted him to check this place out with me" he said confidently; which made the younger blush inwardly.

'W-why is he being so nice, I was expecting him to say something like " yeah this is my little plaything im planning on using him tonight" but he didn't...'

The brunette was confused, not really complaining... just dumbfounded;the man who's been harassing him for the past two days was being so nice to him out of the blue. The blond looked down at Sora's face seeing his blush ; he chuckled to himself.

" Well alright so what would you two ' friends' like to drink tonight?" the older made smirked ; leaning against the marble counter top.

" Get me the usual, and something fruity for this cutie over here~" Axel laughed, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist with a smile.

Nodding the bartender turned around and proceeded to mix their drinks. Only a few minutes later, Luxord had their drinks ready.

" A Dark Magic on the rocks, and a Sweet Destiny~" the bartender said, placing our requested drinks in front of us. Smiling big, Axel pulled out his wallet to pay for said drinks.

" so whats the damage?' He said ready to pull out some cash;but the bartender just shook his head.

" don't worry about it Ax, its on the house," Luxord laughed, his blue eyes smiling as well as his lips.

" Aww really? Thanks man! I really appreciate it."

" No prob, anytime for an old friend"

Sitting there, Sora was still silent; taking a sip of the fruity alcoholic beverage through his long black straw. Axel looked down at him, giving him a soft smile with a small laugh.

" well is it good?"

" y-yeah its pretty good actually, I didn't think it would be..."

" Ahahah well, im glad you like it... Yo Lux, gimme a round of shots over here~ "

' maybe he's not such a bad guy after all...'

Sora smiled, finally having fun without suspicion.

*** Six Shots Later***

By this time, the younger of the two was a little more than tipsy. His face was bright red, speech slightly slurred and his thinking was fuzzy. Axel's a man who can handle his liquor so he was barely tipsy; more relaxed than anything. He saw that Sora was pulling on his arm trying to grasp his attention.

" ...A-Axel, lets * hic * daaance~ I wanna go dance..." the brunette giggled; grabbing Axel's hand they made their way to the dance floor.

" OH~ I-I Love this song! Its liiiike my favorist~" Sora slurred, giggling as the redhead grabbed his hips gently.

The music was fast, the bass was heavy and the beat was intense; the two started to dance against each other. Hands exploring, bodies touching, sweat dripping ,heavy breathing; things were becoming more and more risqué with each passing moment.

Meanwhile, Riku finally made it inside; the line to get inside was long, but it was well worth it.

The silver haired male immediately began his search for redhead and Sora. The club was still very crowded and the music made his ear's pound; it only made his need to find Sora that much greater.

Franticly gazing through the mass of bodies, he spotted crimson in the distance. He made his way through the crowd, quickly making his way to the bright shade of red.

The silver haired male's eyes grew wide; changing from their bright aquamarine, to a dark and furious teal. At first he couldn't believe his eyes; possibly a hallucination? No, it was all too real. Sora was grinding himself against Axel; their bodies in full contact and a blush on his features. The redhead's hands were moving against the younger's hips, one hand in the front of Sora's pants; slowly making its way to his zipper.

Riku saw red; it was like a wildfire of anger betrayal and hurt; He just snapped.

~*~*~*~*~*END OF CHAPTER 5~*~*~*~*~*

To be continued~

Alright, well lemme know what you guys think :D


	6. Chapter 6

At The Office

Chapter 6:

A/N: WOW I'm So sorry about the long wait for the update( I've been busy, and writer's block has me in its grasp -_- ahaha) but I shall continue this story since you guys like it :D. I WANNA THANK ALL THE REVIEWS ** you guys are Awesome~ now on with the story~

It was as if a fire of pure jealously, hatred and disgust boiled inside the sliver haired male's heart. The sight before him was just too shocking for words; Sora, his lover, being grinded into. That pure innocence being tainted by such vile hands; it's just sickening. Riku rushed over to the two before him; his eyes no longer their precious aquamarine. He quickly turned Sora to face him; cerulean orbs glossy and unfocused.

"R-Riku, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that Sora, what the hell's going on here and why are you with_**… him ?"**_

"It's not what you think Riku… please just let me explain." The brunette said, his voice hushed and eyes locked into the others.

"Enlighten me; explain to me how this scene isn't ambiguous." Riku snapped, making Sora tense up slightly at the harsh tone of his voice. It wasn't the usual smooth and sexy voice he grew to know and love; it was angry and loud.

Looking into those furious teal eyes made the brunette's heart drop into his stomach; Riku's expression just then was one that Sora has never seen; right then and there, that wasn't his lover in front of him.

"Riku… I-I"

"Oh What, fresh out of lies? I can't believe that you'd cheat on me with the one person I despise, the one who just irks me Sora!"

"I'm not cheating on you Riku, you just have to believe me!

"How the fuck am I supposed to just believe what you're telling me, when I see you dancing with him like some cheap prostitute!"

By now there was a large crowd surrounding them; people around them just stood there watching the two argue. Sora stood there for a few moments in silence, the words his lover just said to him just hurt him to the core. He wanted to tell him how and why he was even in this situation; but he couldn't, at least not there.

" Riku let's talk about this at home; please just stop yelling you're causing a scene…"

"No, we need to talk about this right fucking now! If you can explain to me how this isn't cheating, then I'll believe you and drop this whole thing; but if not I don't what we're gonna do Sora."

Time seemed to have slowed down; the music faintly playing in the background, movements around them were in slow motion in the brunette's mind. The fate of their relationship all depended on the brunette's answer to his lover's question.

"Riku… I love you, and I would never ever cheat on you! Why don't you believe me? Tell me why dammit!

Now Sora's voice was loud; it was shaky and filled with hurt, sadness. He was on the verge of tears as he spoke, his hands unsteady and his body shook slightly. But Riku didn't look fazed, he had a stoic and cold exterior.

" That's not a good enough answer, anyone can just say 'I love you' but love's an action word Sora; you have to show me that you do… and this right here tells me the complete opposite.. and I-*sigh* you know what, I'm done with this conversation right now… "The silver haired male said, turning to head towards the exit.

"Wait! Please Riku, don't walk away from me! Let's just talk about this Please!" the brunette yelled to the older male.

"I'll talk to you when I'm ready to…until then don't bother calling me, I won't answer …"

"C'mon, just here him out Hasune, if you really love him, you'll listen to him an-"

The redhead's sentence was cut short by a quick and harsh blow to the jaw.

"You've got some nerve to tell ME what I should do about MY relationship! So if I were you' id keep my fucking mouth shut! Stay out of things that don't concern you Kaji" Riku growled as he turned away from them; making it out of the club without once looking back or caving in to the cries of his lover; tears of his own shed as he disappeared into the mass of people.

Sora froze, deep down he was hoping that this was just a terrible nightmare; wanting that fight to have never commenced. But it was all too real, the tears running down his cheeks, the pain in his heart and the feeling of abandonment all resided in his heart.

" Sora… Are you gonna be alrigh-"

"…please just take me home now..."

The redhead didn't say anything else; he just took the younger by the hand and led them to his car. The car ride to Sora's was a very quiet one; the tension was heavy and awkward. But it didn't take long until they made it.

As they walked up to the brunette's door, Axel sighed softly and looked down at the melancholy male next to him.

"Sora look I'm Sorry for what happened tonight… if there's anything I can say or do I'll-"

"You've done more than enough Axel! Just leave me alone alright? I don't want to every see your stupid face again. I don't even care if you tell people about me and Riku's relationship! It's already ruined because of you, so just get the hell away from me! You've gotten what you wanted" Sora yelled, those feelings finally overflowing; tears pouring out of his cerulean eyes like the sea's waves caressing the sand.

"No… you're wrong Sora… this isn't what I wanted…"

"What the hell are you talking about? Did you seriously think you'd get lucky with me? You bastard! I can't believe yo-"

"No… that's not what i meant it's…* sigh* can we go inside to talk about this?" Axel said , his voice serious; not the slightest one of teasing or mockery.

The younger of the two stood and thought about it for a moment, trying to see if Axel had other plans besides just "talking. But by the look on the man's face he could tell that he was actually serious. Nodding, Sora opened the door and let him inside.  
>*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<p>

They sat in silence, on opposite sides of the couch in the quite apartment. The tension was heavy and the silence was killing Axel, it was just too much he had to say something. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard soft sobs coming from the brunette.

" … He must hate me… I mean the way he yelled and looked at me; I've never seen him angry like that before…And it's your entire fault. Because of you, Riku and my relationship is in jeopardy. You must really hate me, don't you? You just love making my life hell; just like in highschool… well if your goal was to break me and Riku up, I believe your plan was a success!" the brunette yelled his voice slightly hoarse from yelling at the club earlier.

Axel immediately felt a wave of guilt; this wasn't what he wanted to happen, seeing the younger man shed tears that he caused, made his heart clench in sadness. The redhead sighed, looking at his hands before speaking.

"No… Sora, this may be surprising or whatever but… the truth is, I love you. I have ever since day one. I know this probably seems like a bunch of bullshit to you, but I'm dead serious right now. In the beginning I was trying to break you guys up, I didn't like seeing you with another person that wasn't me… but as things went on I guess my feelings began to really reveal themselves… I guess what I wanna say is that, im sorry and I really regret making you hurt like this; I never intended for it to get to this far."

Sora was shocked, he looked up into apologetic emerald; their eyes gazing into each other's, just completely locked. A warm hand cupped the brunette's tan, tear-stained cheek; he used his thumb to wipe away the remainder of his tears.

The brunette looked away from the older man's intense gaze, but he gently grabbed his chin; making Sora face him as he began to lean in slowly. Sora closed his eyes as their lips touched, it was one-sided at first but the younger began to move against the others slowly. As time passed the two's kiss became more passionate; alcohol still resided on their tongues, but it wasn't unpleasant. The older of the two laid the smaller male down against the cushions, kissing him full on; trailing his hand down his slightly exposed chest.

"A-Axel…"

Arms wrapped around the back of the elder's neck, soft moans and pants filled the once quite room. The redheaded man began kissing down the younger's tan neck, nipping it softly. He looked down at the flushed faced brunette underneath; eyes clouded with a blinded desire, cerulean orbs dazed. The younger was still slightly drunk and not completely sober.

'What the hell am I doing…?' the redhead thought to himself; getting from on top of the brunette.

He stood up, running this left hand through his crimson spikes sighing out loud; his back turned from Sora. The younger of the two sat up, leaning against his elbows looking up at the redhead in confusion. Sora was about to speak when he saw Axel grab his coat and his keys, heading for his front door ; but the he beat him to it.

"I-I think it's time for me to go… I'll see you later alright" Axel said with a heavy sigh as he opened the door, stepping out without looking back at the brunette.

The apartment was silent once again; Sora sat there confused and unsure of what just took place only minutes before.

"W-what just happened?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END CHAPTER 6~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

TO BE CONTINUED?

A/N: OKAY! Well I finally updated it (sorry again for the long wait) I hope it was worth it.

I got a new laptop so I should be able to get chapters up sooner: D

**You know what to do, tell me what you guys think~ and what you think might happen or what you'd like to see happen ~

See ya!~


End file.
